The Duet
by alexapark
Summary: The company Vocaloid decides to mix it up a bit, and plan on having two Vocaloids do a duet for the first time ever. Miku Hatsune's excited to finally meet the Vocaloid she's doing the duet with- but guess who it is...The popular snob at her school, Len Kagamine. LenxMiku
1. Chapter 1

_** Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama **_

_**Sou iu atsukai kokoroete... yo ne? **_

Miku shut the car radio off with a start. Mikuo, who was seated in the driver seat, smirked.

"If you keep turning off the radio whenever you hear yourself, you might as well never turn it on at all. You're all over the radio." Mikuo commented, smiling. Miku glued her eyes to the window, ignoring Mikuo. _I'm not that popular,_ she tried to convince herself. But secretly, deep inside, she knew she was dead wrong. As a Vocaloid, she was extremely popular.

Vocaloids were amazing singers who had talent no ordinary person had. Of course, they were anonymous for their own safety (invasion of privacy, etc.) and they each had stage names. Miku's was _The Tealette._

"C'mon, sis, get used to the fame already, it's been like 2 months-"

"Be quiet and just drive," Miku sighed, "We'll be late for school if you don't." Mikuo pouted, which reminded Miku of a five year old.

"Got it, captain." Mikuo said.

In a few minutes, their familiar high school materialized. "We're not late." Miku noted, stepping out of the car. Mikuo sighed, stepping out also.

"You shut me up for no reason!" He whined. Miku ignored him again, walking towards the large building.

"Bye." She said, waving. Even though the two siblings were the same age, they had two totally different schedules.

"Have you heard _World Is Mine_ by _The Tealette_?"

"Yeah, who hasn't? I bet she's hot."

"Yeah, the hottest."

Miku walked by the group of chatting boys nervously, although she had no reason why to. Nobody knew she was The Tealette, besides her brother (who was also a Vocaloid) and...

"Hey, looks like you're getting more popular by the second." Luka said.

Miku turned around in surprise. She sighed in relief. It was just Luka, who was another Vocaloid. "Yeah, I guess." Miku admitted. The two best friends began walking together.

"You're really not adapting to all this Vocaloid stuff, are you?" Luka noted. Miku winced.

"Is it really that noticeable?" She asked.

Luka nodded, her pink hair waving a bit. "C'mon, Miku. It's been-"

"-two months, yes I know." Miku said. Her brother had just informed her this. It had been two months since the company_ Vocaloid_ had discovered her talent, and immediately signed her up. Even when she protested. "Being famous is just not my thing, okay?" Miku said.

Luka sighed. "I get it, I get it. But you're not the one who's famous._ The Tealette_ is. So just calm down." She said.

Miku nodded, and relaxed a little. The two friends entered the classroom.

"Hey Miku, Luka!" A cheerful student said. Miku looked at her uncertainly. She didn't exactly know her name.

"Hi..." Miku said. Luka said the same thing.

"Have you heard?" The student asked. Miku and Luka exchanged nervous glances.

"Heard what?" Luka asked.

_"Vocaloid_ is planning on having two Vocaloids sing a duet together!"


	2. Chapter 2

Miku and Luka stared at their classmate for a long time.

"Umm... guys?" The classmate said worriedly.

"Where did you hear this?!" Luka demanded. The classmate looked confused, but answered anyway.

"Its on the official _Vocaloid_ website." The classmate explained, taking out an iPhone from who knows where. The classmate fiddled with the device for a moment, then turned the phone so Luka and Miku could see. It was the official Vocaloid website. On the very top of the page read: **Vote On Two Singers To Do A Duet Together!**

Luka snatched the iPhone and scrolled down. There was a long list of pairs of Vocaloids, each ranked.

"_Tuna Fish_ and_ The Tealette_ are ranked first." Luka said, obviously frightened._ Tuna Fish_ was her stage name. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

The classmate sighed, and snatched her iPhone back. "It_ means_ that voters voted _Tuna Fish_ and_ The Tealette_ the most to do a duet together. But rank 1 is constantly changing, because there's so many new votes. The voting will be over in an hour." The classmate explained.

Luka smiled for a moment. Doing a duet with her best friend didn't sound too bad. Wait... did she say there was an hour for rank 1 to change?! Luka quietly sulked back to her seat.

Miku bit her lip nervously. If there was an hour for rank 1 to change... She could be doing the duet with anyone! But there was a possibility she wouldn't have to do the duet at all... _Yeah... there's so many Vocaloids out there. I doubt I'll be voted for._ She assured herself. After all, she was the newest Vocaloid. She had only been with them for 2 months.

"I'm voting for_ Blue Boy_ and_ The Tealette!_ You know they're actually siblings?! A duet would be awesome!"

"Totally! But I'm voting for..."

Miku tried to keep her cool as she walked to lunch. _Blue Boy_ was Mikuo's stage name. Doing a duet with him wouldn't be too bad... He was her brother after all.

"Ah! It's Kagamine!" A squealing girl said. Miku turned behind her, where the squealing girl was. There, just a couple feet from her, was the most popular guy in school. Len Kagamine. He didn't let anybody call him by his first name though- not even his parents. Miku had to admit how handsome he was... but how he wouldn't let anybody say his first name? Obviously he was a snob. Miku hated people like that. She quietly moved to the side, so he could walk through. She did the exact opposite thing any other girl would do, which would be to block his way and ask him out. Len made eye contact with her for just a second, and his eyes flickered a sign of curiosity, but he kept walking.

"Ah~! Kagamine, wait!" A group of girl's said, sticking to him like a magnet. Miku sighed.

"Miku! The results are up." Luka said. Miku's eyes widened, and with rice still in her mouth, she found the nearest phone (which was some random orange-haired guy's) and checked the results.

"_The Yellow Dragon_ and... and..." Miku couldn't believe what she was reading.

"Miku? Miku?" Luka said.

"Uh... huh..." Miku replied. Some rice fell out of her mouth.

"For goodness sake!" Luka said, getting impatient. She snatched the phone out of Miku's hands.

"_The Yellow Dragon_ and _The Tealette_."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahhh! Luka!" Miku said, burying her face in her best friend's shirt. "I'm paired up with_ The Yellow Dragon_! What if he doesn't like me!"

Luka looked down at her, still in shock herself. _The Yellow Dragon's_ voice was amazing, even for a Vocaloid. He was the most popular male Vocaloid. "Miku, pull it together." Luka said, her voice shaking. Miku nodded, trying to recover, but shaking. She was like that all day... shaking.

"Miku, would you like to go to the nurses office?" The teacher said. Miku was too lost in thought to realize she was being spoken too._ I've been a fan of The Yellow Dragon even before he got that popular... And... I... finally... get to meet him. But what if he hates me? What if he wanted to get paired up with someone else-_ "Someone! Send Miku to the nurse!" Miku blinked, awaking from her daydream.

"Ah! Ms. Suzuki! Its fine! I'm not sick!" Miku quickly said. Her teacher eyed her suspiciously.

"Alright." The teacher said, and continued with her lesson.

Miku sighed, and buried her face into her hands on her desk.

"Wow. You got paired up with... _The Yellow Dragon._" Mikuo stated in amazement. Miku scowled. He didn't need him to remind her. All she had done today at school was think about it. She didn't want to think about in the car ride home, too. "We're home." Mikuo said, twisting the keys off. The engine immediately stopped.

"Finally." Miku said, opening the car door and running out. She unlocked the door to the house with her own keys, and also ran in. Mikuo sighed and walked in slowly after her.

Mikuo found Miku standing in front of their kitchen table, holding an envelope. "What is it?" Mikuo asked, coming closer. The envelope's return address was: _Vocaloid Industries._ "Ah.. You're too chicken to open it, right?" Mikuo asked. "Too scared it'll be about the duet, hm?" Mikuo teased. Miku looked up at him with scorn.

"N-no!" She said, and ripped the envelope open violently to prove that she wasn't afraid. She neatly unfolded the letter. "Dear Ms. Hatsune-"

Mikuo snickered, and Miku glared. "Sorry." Mikuo apologized.

"We'd like to inform you that you will be singing _Melt_ with _The Yellow Dragon._ Also, so it'll be less of a surprise to you, we'll tell you this too: The Yellow Dragon goes to the same high school as you. You might recognize him when you meet him at the studio." Miku read aloud. Miku's eyes widened. "Same high school?!"

**_Meanwhile... _**

_Out of all the Vocaloid's... I got paired with a female._ Len sighed, dropping his backpack onto the floor of his house. He lived alone, and he didn't care. It was nice to be alone after all the privacy-invasion at school._ The Tealette's going to try to flirt with me..._ Len thought, sighing. It was then when he noticed the envelope in his mailbox.

"Dear Mr. Kagamine... blah blah..." Len skimmed the letter. "Same high school?!"


	4. Chapter 4

_So... He's been under my nose this whole time..._ Miku thought._ He's my favorite Vocaloid, and he goes to school with me?!_

"Miku! Miku! Miku!" Luka shouted, shaking her.

"Hmmm...?" Miku said. Luka gritted her teeth. She hated seeing her best friend like this.

"What happened?! Did you get enough sleep last night?" Luka demanded. Miku nodded slowly.

"I... slept." Miku said. Even though it was true, she didn't sound very convincing.

"_Miku._" Luka's voice was serious. "What happened?" She repeated.

Miku suddenly popped out of her deep thought. "He goes here." She said.

"Who? Where?" Luka asked.

"_The Yellow Dragon._ He goes to this high school." Miku explained. Luka's eyes widened.

"W-w-what... H-h-h-he... a-a-a-t-t-tends..." Luka stammered. She, too, was shocked.

"Everybody! Take your seats!" The teacher, Mrs. Suzuki announced, entering the classroom. Luka went back to her seat slowly.

"I'm soooo jealous of _The Tealette!_ She get's to see _The Yellow Dragon,_ and _sing_ with him! I want to see him!" A random girl squeaked.

_I'm pretty sure you've seen him before already... Maybe passed him by in the halls... He attends this high school... He's been under my nose all along... How could I not have known this?!_

"Move." Someone said. Miku turned around. It was Len Kagamine.

"Fine." Miku snapped, moving aside. She honestly wasn't in the mood to be ordered around. Len's eyes flickered a bit, as if he wasn't used to being talked to that way.

"Kagamine!" A few girls said, coming closer. Len quickly walked away, leaving them behind.

_What a jerk..._ Miku thought.

"So... he goes to this school." Luka said.

"Yes, like I've said a thousand times." Miku replied. All up to now, which was lunch, Luka had been asking Miku over and over again if he really attended this high school.

"I'm sorry... it's just so hard to believe." Luka replied, fiddling with her chopsticks. "I mean... he's a really popular Vocaloid. His popularity is equivalent to yours." She said.

Miku's cheeks burned. "I'm not a popular Vocaloid!"

Luka grinned, and pulled out her phone. She went to Youtube.

"9 million views on your _World Is Mine_ video." Luka read aloud. Miku's eyes widened.

"What?!" She said. Luka smiled.

"Its true. Anyway... _The Yellow Dragon_. Any idea who he could be?" Luka asked.

Miku shook her head, munching on a leek. "No idea. Nobody in here is cool enough."

Luka nodded, then the two burst out laughing.

"Yeah! Because _The Yellow Dragon_ obviously is handsomer than anybody in this school." Luka said between laughs.

Miku nodded, smiling. Slowly, she was returning to her normal state. She took another bite of leek.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Luka asked, staring at the leek. Miku shrugged.

"It's good." She insisted, taking another bite.

Luka made a face. "To me, leeks taste horrible." She said.

Miku shrugged. "To me, bananas taste horrible."** (NOTE: Len Kagamine's character item is a banana)**


End file.
